


[Podfic] Bad Idea

by kalakirya



Series: podfics of leupagus' Person of Interest tumblr stories [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of leupagus' story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Carter/Reese, This is a spectacularly bad idea.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Various and Sundry [Prompt fills from Tumblr]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/744676) by [leupagus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leupagus/pseuds/leupagus). 



**Title:** Bad Idea

  
 **Pairings:** Joss Carter/John Reese

  
 **Length:** 1 minute 7 seconds

  
 **download** [as an mp3 (1MB) (from the audioarchive)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/bad-idea)


End file.
